<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm A Loner Who Flew From The Universe by Namimed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518962">I'm A Loner Who Flew From The Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed'>Namimed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, all of 3racha are songwriters, based on alien lyrics and illustrated mv and title from alien, chan and changbin rappers, felix hyunjin and seungmin are only mentioned, it's called projecting as usual, jisung back studio rapper, jisung is mildly touch-starved, jisung plays guitar, seungsung guitar vlive when, the 3racha tag is very light here but will happen if i write part 2 for sure, watch the illustrated mv it's great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namimed/pseuds/Namimed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to college, Jisung feels as if he is an alien is on a new planet. His friend Felix is on his way to getting a boyfriend and he barely interacts with his roommate, Seungmin. One day he finally lets his voice be heard and the two new people he meets may finally help him feel human again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Han Jisung | Han &amp; Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm A Loner Who Flew From The Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you once again to Kennie for proofreading this! She saved my grammar in this because the tenses were all over the place oof<br/>I wrote this and then 3 days later this song really started to hit different for me whee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone waxed poetic about how college was finally the time to let go, have fun, and find lifelong friends. Instead, Jisung sat in his dorm room alone, wondering how on earth any of that was meant to be true. It felt like his roommate barely knew he existed, let alone anyone in his classes. When he tried to think of something to say— even one word to start a conversation— nothing came to mind. He felt like he had forgotten any social skills developed in high school, even though those were already minimal, honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only person who helped him reach the bare minimum of interaction and affection was his high school friend, Felix. They were still attending universities near each other, not quite together but they made time to meet up in some capacity every week. It was Monday and they had met up yesterday, but Jisung already missed him. At the beginning of the semester, they had called more often, but Felix was on his way to having a boyfriend, and Jisung would never dare to get in the way of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was back to the beginning, wondering how he was supposed to build any sort of relationship with someone. It usually wasn’t his lack of talking that stopped anyone but the exact opposite. He could switch from topic to topic quickly, and his mouth worked to spit out anything that his brain thought of, to the point he ended being most of the conversation. Felix never minded much, but as usual, Felix was the exception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t have been a lack of confidence or a gloomy mood either. He had learned that hyping up his own music was a necessity because no one else was going to— Felix, yet again the exception. Jisung really did love Felix, and he just missed him so much. And even if no one seemed to see it, he was willing to give a smile to whoever he passed while walking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never passed beyond a smile unless it was forced group work because even college professors can be evil sometimes. So he laid low, not speaking unless asked a question and retreating to a back studio to work on whatever project he needed next, or even just in his free time. He passed by many familiar faces going in and out of those studios, yet it felt as though they were in entirely different planes of existence even when they were in the same physical area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung flipped to shove his face back in the pillow and smother the tears back in as well. Why did it seem so easy whenever Felix made a friend? When Jisung even so as much thought about it, it seemed near impossible. A small breeze came through the window, and he looked out through it. It was empty outside, but the sky was full of beautiful stars. Realistically, Jisung knew he would make it through this, friends or not, but living minute to minute right now, it seemed so far off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he could ask anyone in his classes to hug him, even if it was just for a moment. There were some faces he had seen around that immediately came to mind, and some he stopped quickly. Most of the people Jisung knew were first-years like himself, but there were a couple of vaguely familiar faces in second-year and maybe two third-years. Hyunggu, a third-year, was only close with a very select group of people but had a relatively wide net of acquaintances that liked him quite a lot. Bang Chan was a complete enigma. He obviously had people to be close to, and almost everyone in the music side of college— maybe even the whole college— knew of him. Yet, when seen alone, he retreated inside his all-black wardrobe and looked pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jisung got up and started to work on at least one assignment that wasn’t due the next day. His roommate would be proud. His roommate, Seungmin, liked to keep things as clean as possible and had little sympathy when Jisung was screaming about a project that was due in six hours or less, more often than not, being less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In theory, Jisung had thought having a roommate would be a guaranteed way to have a new friend right when he started. Still, now he was almost more intimidated by approaching Seungmin than even star dance major Lee Minho, which was obviously saying a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assignment, right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung went back to distracting himself so he wouldn’t be plagued by these thoughts any longer. It may not have been the best thing to do but the first day of the week wasn’t even over yet so he was choosing not to deal with his thoughts yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never went as deep as it did that night but Jisung did allow himself down this train of thought again sometimes. And he finally found the word to describe how he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alien</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like he just came to this strange new planet and he was trying to blend in and be like everyone else but he just didn’t know how because he</span>
  <em>
    <span> wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like them. Maybe he was a silent alien as well because he remembers at the start of the semester when he was still out there trying to strike up conversation, not much then but still more, it seemed like no one could really hear him. Or if they could hear him and acknowledged he was there then they didn’t quite understand what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung came to understand his situation much better but that didn’t help when he didn’t know what to do about said situation. Nights were still cold, empty, and lonely and he just wanted someone to hold him on the nights when Felix used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It got warmer. It got warmer and Jisung was tired of being cooped up in a house where he barely talked to the other resident so he started leaving more. He rarely went too far and stayed within a distance where if it started pouring rain then he could get back without freezing himself to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a Saturday when the mental exhaustion kicked in, a strange and inconvenient day for it, and Jisung took his notebook and just walked. Never having gone this far, even in a vehicle, he found himself getting a little lost but he had enough data to use Google Maps and find his way back eventually. After passing several small parks there was one that seemed to have some sort of event going on. The number of people gathered there made Jisung pause for a moment but he continued forward. Any number of things here could have given him inspiration and did he ever need some of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a sweet voice coming from further down the path but it must have been around a corner because Jisung could see no trace of any microphone or person. Rounding the corner, there was a slightly raised stage that currently held only one person but looked like it could hold around seven. There was a single man holding a guitar and playing a song Jisung had never heard. Jisung found an open space but still found his eyes closing as he listened to the words the man sang. They were incredibly heartbreaking but he sang them with an underlying hope and optimism that infected Jisung. At some point, there was a light tap on his shoulder and Jisung opened his eyes and turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man standing behind him looked to be a fair few years older than himself. The smile he gave was warm and kind and Jisung was immediately drawn to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been here before?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung shook his head nervously. “What gave it away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a bit of a remake of an old song of his so people aren’t quite as interested. Don’t get me wrong, he’s great but the human brain still likes new things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s mouth falls open for a moment before he gets embarrassed and snaps it shut. Jisung had never heard these songs before but they were so good that Jisung believed they could have been incredibly popular if done by an already established artist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they let him perform these? How?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had thought of letting his random songs see the light of day but there was a dose of creator’s doubt, a term he made up, and not ever knowing how to do so in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man behind him laughed. “He started just busking on the street and eventually got enough clout to be recognized as the main performer here. You a performer too, kid? I could introduce you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung wrinkled his nose at being called ‘kid’ but didn’t comment. Hearing some tips from someone other than random internet forums would be nice. Then the words ‘main performer’ finally process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Main performer? Are there other people too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung had been so caught up that he hadn’t even noticed the people on stage moving and switching to the next performance. Question answered obviously. It was a complete tone shift from the last one but he was just as entranced by the two new people on stage, if not more so. They rap like no one he had ever seen before and he instantly wanted to know all the songs they had ever done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one on the left rapped lower and faster and the one on the right rapped and sang more smooth and relaxed. Jisung wasn’t sure why but their faces were mostly covered by low beanies and high masks so the only thing mildly identifiable would be the voices. Sometime later Jisung remembered that there was someone standing next to him and when he looked, the man was still there. He was staring at the stage with a proud look but when the song ended, he laughed at Jisung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You zoned out so hard there. I know them too, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no time to respond but Jisung followed this random man anyways because if there was any chance of meeting those two, he had to take it. The crowd cleared and Jisung felt like he was breaking a rule going behind the stage even though he had technically been invited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Channie! Changbin!” The man called and they looked up while Jisung froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized those names and those faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seo Changbin and Bang Chan? The two aces of the music production classes? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They came over and exchanged greetings with the man next to him, Younghyun was the only thing he heard, but Jisung was still in shock and felt like his brain had a net put over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped out it when Chan spoke to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You alright? What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone was the smoother of the two on stage but out here it was even softer and Jisung felt like he could melt into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, huh, yeah, I’m alright. I’m Jisung, Han Jisung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan and Changbin looked at each other when he said his name and exchanged a look that Jisung couldn’t even begin to understand. It didn’t quite feel like one of his usual alien moments, as he’d begun to call them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin stepped up and Jisung felt more intimidated than ever despite his slightly squishy cheeks and smaller height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet ya, Jisung. Apparently you liked our performance a lot? Are you a rapper too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung nodded then paused to explain. “Kind of. Really only to myself in a back studio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled and rests a hand on his shoulder “Us too. You’ve got to start somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked down and noticed the notebook still grasped in his hand. Chan followed his gaze and raised his eyebrows when he made eye contact with Jisung again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got any lyrics in there you mind sharing with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jisung nodded he saw the dimple that forms in Chan’s cheek when he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, follow us.” Changbin gestured with his head to where the rest of their stuff was. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung heads out to the far end of town where the mini-festival was. Partly to remind himself of why he was doing this in the first place and secondly, to hope that no one would recognize him out here. People probably wouldn’t have recognized him closer to his college but it never hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a list of older guitar songs that he already had certified from other people and a new one that he had run by a teacher. The thoughts of alienness weren’t leaving and his number one way to vent was songwriting. It just flowed too well not to happen. A few people walked by and he took a deep breath, not quite ready to start with some sort of crowd built into this, even if they’re just passing by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easy to fall into his own songs. He knew every story behind every line and reminded himself of where and whenever he wrote them. As he looked out at the small crowd that had gathered he pumped himself up for the last song. The one that was dearest to his heart at the moment. He would never see most of these people again yet he was showing them feelings he had told no one else. It was a strange kind of vulnerability but Jisung thinks he appreciated it nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting as much of the emotion into his words as possible he sang his heart out and let it all escape into the air. When the song ends Jisung wasn’t sure where he was but he wasn’t looking at the people even if they were right in front of him. A small bow and thanks to everyone who’s watching lead Jisung to putting the guitar away and being confronted with the sum of money people gave him. A small sniffle escaped and he realized there were already tears running down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two shadows appeared in his vision and looking up he recognized them instantly. Two hands reaching out that pull him up even though he didn’t actually need it. Two smiles directed at him that make his heart swell with warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We see you.” Changbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We hear you.” Chan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe Jisung has started to find his place. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like a part 2 then please let me know! I want to but if other people want it then I have justification to move it up my list hah. It would include Jisung's friendship development with the rest of the 00 line as well as 3RACHA polyamory! Support BLM and other social justice movements, wear a mask, and take care of yourself!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>